Animal Adoption show!/Kidnapped!
This is how the Animal Adoption show and where Zoe Trent gets kidnapped by Burke and Blair in The Great Dog Caper. camera then zooms in one Fluttershy and Pinkie putting up a sign Zoe Trent: sign "Animal Adoption show?" gasp Animal Adoption show! Animal Adoption show! Everyone, wake up! There's an Animal Adoption show outside! Pepper Clark: Adoption show? Falcon: Quick emergency rollcall! Everyone get in line! all get in line as the Beavers have a checklist Timber: Pepper Clark. Pepper Clark: Present. Splinter: Minka Mark. Minka Mark: Here! Chomper: Owlicious. Owlicious: Hoo. Timber: Gummy. blinks Timber: Check. Splinter: Opal. Opal: Right here. Chomper: Winona. Winona: Here, sugarcube. Sunil Nevla: Oh, I hate adoption shows! footsteps WAH! FLUTTERSHY'S COMING!! all race back to their places Zoe Trent: gasp Dorg: gasp Oh boy, starts limping back but then he falls off the perch Whoa! falls into a box Fluttershy: in a tune Alright, let's see who's coming down. humming as she walks around the room up a small kennel of mice. she goes to Sunil Sunil's shoulder Um excuse me, Sunil. Could you please move aside? Sunil Nevla: Oh, sure. Fluttershy: up a pen with a cat she picks up the box with Dorg in it! Dorg: Bye, Zoe. Zoe Trent: as Fluttershy leaves the room Dorg! Come on, Zoe, Think. Think! Think! Think! Oh! to whistle but is using the wrong paw Oops, wrong paw. whistles Sidney: in the room barks Zoe Trent: Hey, boy! Sidney! Hey Sidney! Up here! then starts to climb down but slips No. No. No! AAH! catches Zoe Zoe Trent: Okay, boy. To the Adoption show! Hiya! Sidney: and then takes off, out the door Vinnie Terrio: What's goin' on? Penny Ling: Zoe! Pepper Clark: What is she doin'?! Opal: Has she gone mad?! Tank: Her collar's not that bad. Minka Mark: DON'T DO IT ZOE, WE LOVE YOU!!!! the stairs Zoe Trent: Careful down the stairs. bounces around as Sidney races down the stairs, then bumps into the wall at the bottom gently pushes open the door and they look outside Fluttershy: the box on a table Hello, can I help you? Zoe Trent: Okay, let's go. And keep it casual. Sidney: barking slowly walks out the door and then prances down the steps Zoe Trent: Not that casual. Sidney: forward in a casual form others all race to the window Opal: What's happening down there? Angel bunny: I have no idea. Penny Ling: Can you see her? Pepper Clark: through binoculars There she is. Sidney: under the tables and the comes up to the up with Dorg's box Zoe Trent: Okay, Sidney take me up. puts Zoe on the table. Zoe then hides behind a scratching post and then hops in the box Whiffle: AAH! She's getting the in the box! Angel Bunny: She's sellin' herself for Winona: Oh Zoe, you're worth more than that. Pepper Clark: Wait a minute, she's got something. gasp It's Dorg! Beavers: Dorg? Sunil Nevla: What a minute! It is not suicide, it's a rescue! Zoe Trent: him on Sidney There you go darling. Dorg: Thanks, Zoe. Zoe Trent: on Okay, back the room, hiya! Pepper Clark: Nice one, Zoe! Russel Ferguson: Vinnie Terrio: Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts